A “two-way” hingeless vent is typically used in vehicles such as trucks to provide additional ventilation and cooling when a door to the vent is open. Also, when the door of the vent is closed, the door may seal the vent and prevent a flow of air and water into the vehicle through the vent. However, the compression forces used to maintain the door in a closed position as the vehicle moves, often makes such vents difficult to open. Thus, there exists a need for an improved “two-way” hingeless vent that is relatively easier to open and includes other features as will be apparent from the following description.